Rin Mycin
Appearance Rin likes to wear an orange opened up sleeveless vest with an orange choker that has a single ruby in the center. Blue short pants with holes in them. Orange sandals with blue straps with a decal of a skull on the soles. Hair Color: Rin's hair is a shade of dirty blond. Hair Style: Rin likes to keep his hair shoulder length all around with some slight curls. Fur Color:Rin's fur is gold with white spots on his back and chest. Eye Color: Rin's eyes are a cool shade of peach. Height: 3 Foot 11 Inches. Weight: 99 Pounds. Rin's Family Denise: Mother (Dead) she died when Rin was 3 from an attack by an ancient civilization known as the Day-Break Clan. Rin has spent most of his life trying to track and destroy them, to no avail. Stefan: Father (Dead) He too was killed by a scientist named Dr. Grand when Rin was 5.Rin has since sworn revenge and hopes to one day find and kill Dr. Grand Relationships Friends: Apricot, Rin and Apricot grew up in the same orphanage together and always have each other's backs. Nicolai, Rin and him both share a love for Treasure hunting and knowledge, so much so: people call them twin brothers. Phoebe, She and Rin work at Temp Agency for Treasure Hunters or TATH and get along well. Rival: Ortensina, She also works at TATH and bothers Rin on his lack of fame while she is interviewed every day on her accomplishments. Enemy: The Day Break Clan and their leader: Dr.Grand for killing Rin's parents and making him an orphan. Abilities Abilities: Treasure Hunter, Good with Machines, Weapons expert and Excellent at sword fighting, though he rarely carries a sword. Special Ability: He has a photographic memory and as such remembers everything that has happened to him. Weaknesses: Germs: he doesn't like getting sick, Cotton: He's allergic to it. And, Seawater: he hates getting wet with it. ---- Weapon Info During his adventures: Rin found 26 gems called Apparel Orbs. These orbs were crafted by an ancient race known as the Laran to fight in a war against the Embar Kingdom. When the war ended, each one of the 26 Orbs was buried deep underground. Eventually, Rin found one and was so intrigued by it: he had to find them all. Eventually doing so, he was able to tap into their power and gain advantages in battle. Sadly, Rin can only carry 5 with him: So he has to be careful of which he does take. The following is a list of the 26 Apparel Orbs, what role they play and how they alter Rin's appearance. Trigger: The Trigger Apparel Orb focuses on high accuracy and agility. When Rin uses this Orb: His pants grow longer with one pant leg vanishing, his vest becomes more layered and his sandals become boots. He can use a gun in this form. Steal: The Steal Apparel Orb is used by Rin when he wants to steal something from someone and flee quickly. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest is replaced by a crop top with a skull decal on the right chest, his pants lose their legs and his sandals become short boots. He can use two curved blades in this form. Knight: The Knight Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with elementally charged slashes and strikes. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest is replaced with a leather jacket, with two belts on both sleeves, long pants that has a belt on both legs and two more near the hips. His sandals become leather boots as well with one buckle on the front. He can use a sword in this form. Performer: The Performer Apparel Orb lets Rin attack others with status infliction's: such as poison, sleep and burn among other things all while dancing and rocking out. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest closes and becomes laced with ruffles, his pants gain several layers and ruffles and his sandals become slick boots. He can use a Microphone in this form. Wizard: The Wizard Apparel Orb lets Rin control the elements: Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, and Earth. He is able to strike up to 3 people at once with each element. When Rin uses this Orb: He gains a pale blue wizard's hat, with a matching cape and boots. He can use a wand in this form. Priest: The Priest Apparel Orb lets Rin heal others with prayers and faith. When Rin uses this Orb: He gains a pointed white hat, a long white closed robe, his sandals vanish and are replaced by white socks. He can use a rod in this form. Scanner: The Scanner Apparel Orb lets Rin scan enemies and learn their abilities and skills. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest is replaced by a short-sleeved shirt, gloves and his pants turn into shorts with his name on them. He can use a gun with a funnel in this form. Chemist: The Chemist Apparel Orb lets Rin create items out of nowhere and use them instantly. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest becomes a metal vest with matching pants and boots. Around his hip is a bag to store his items. He uses a high-powered gun in this form. Black Knight: The Black Knight Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with darkness and poisons them. When Rin uses this Orb: his clothes are replaced by heavy black and spiked armor. He uses a spiked sword in this form. Samurai: The Samurai Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with high-powered sword strikes at the cost of losing energy with every hit. When Rin uses this Orb: his clothes are replaced by traditional Samurai garb. He uses a two-handed katana in this form. Lucky Lad: The Lucky Lad Apparel Orb lets Rin harness the power of luck to surprise enemies. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest vanishes and his pants grow and become skin-tight, he sandals become short boots. Also, a tattoo in the shape of the four card suits appears on his chest. He uses a deck of cards in this form. Rampage: The Rampage Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies fast and hard with feral instincts. When Rin uses this Orb: His clothes become animal pelts and he wears a hat with horns on his head. Also, he gains gloves and boots with paws on them. He uses Martial Arts in this form. Trainer: The Trainer Apparel Orb lets Rin send out his pet Phoenix: Valor to attack enemies. When Rin uses this Orb: Rin's vest grows into a long-sleeved shirt and his pants become longer, his sandals vanish. He uses his pet Phoenix: Valor in this form. Mascot: The Mascot Apparel Orb lets Rin dress up in a mascot costume that resembles himself and use a doll that looks like Apricot to attack. Festival-Goer: The Festival Apparel Orb lets Rin use one of three Festival favors; Temari Balls, Cotton Candy or a giant fan to attack enemies and use special abilities associated with the item he uses. When Rin uses this Orb: His clothes become a small robe and his sandals are shinier. He uses Temari Balls, Cotton Candy and a giant fan in this form. Psychiccer: The Psychiccer Apparel Orb lets Rin utilize psychokinesis and the laws of physics to mess with an enemy. When Rin uses this Orb: Rin's clothes become a Traditional Japanese schoolboy uniform with a metallic blind-fold around his eyes. He uses psychokinesis in this form. Free: The Free Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with basic skills. When Rin uses this Orb: Rin's clothes become an undershirt and boxers, his sandals vanish and he gains socks. He uses Martial Arts in this form. Chef: The Chef Apparel Orb lets Rin use delicious entrees and meals to inflict status conditions on enemies; like sleep, paralysis, and poison. When Rin uses this Orb: his clothes become a chef's apron and hat. His sandals become boots. He uses a frying pan in this form. Marksman. The Marksman Apparel Orb lets Rin use a bow and arrow or a crossbow to tag enemies from safe distances or even send a rain of arrows down on a group. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest vanishes, his pants are torn and ripped nearly to shreds, and his sandals are made thinner. He uses a bow/crossbow in this form. Caller. The Caller Apparel Orb lets Rin summon monsters to fight for him. It is basically a more advanced version of The Trainer. When Rin uses this Orb: his vest becomes a tank top, his pants shrink into shorts, his sandals become see-through boots and he gains a staff that he uses to summon with. Shinobi. The Shinobi Apparel Orb lets Rin attack foes quickly and quietly and steal items from them. So basically an advanced form of The Steal. When Rin uses this Orb: His vest becomes a wrap of cloth around his chest, his pants vanish and are replaced by a fundoshi and his sandals are replaced by slippers with socks. He uses a short sword and knives in this form. Magikblader. The Magikblader Apparel Orb can be considered a fusion of the Wizard and Knight orbs, as Rin is able to channel magic into his sword and strike with many elemental attacks. Elements he can use are: Light, Dark, Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Divinity. When Rin uses this Orb: His vest becomes a thin short-sleeved shirt, his pants become a pair of shorts with the pockets torn out, and his sandals are replaced with tall boots. He uses a thin sword with elemental slots in this form. And, Classic. The Classic Apparel Orb lets Rin enrage enemies using his charm and finesse which can cause enemies to become so blinded by rage that they stop attacking, or cause them to attack potential allies. When Rin uses this Orb: His vest becomes a dress shirt, his pants become dress pants and his sandals become loafers. He uses a Riding Crop in this form. And, when enough power has been stored by Rin: he can use one of three Final Apparel's. Flora Frenzy, Doom Machine and Motor Hell to crush enemies. Flora Frenzy: The Flora Frenzy Final Apparel lets Rin attack enemies with plant power, from putting foes to sleep with Pollen Storm to whipping up a Whirling Wonderfall, Rin can turn the tide in any battle. When Rin uses this Orb: Rin is placed inside a giant flower head and his hair is turned Green. Motor Hell: The Motor Hell Final Apparel lets Rin attack enemies with high-powered missiles and lasers. His Jetstream Blast and Omega Tank punish foes. When Rin uses this Orb: Rin is on top of a giant motorcycle wearing a biker's costume. Doom Machine: The Doom Machine Final Apparel lets Rin attack foes with 5 giant swords and machine gun blasts. Watch out when he uses Sword Savior and Mecha Madness. When Rin uses this form: Rin is encased by metal and is secured in a contraption that looks like a metal Phoenix ---- Story Rin's Early Life Rin was born to Denise and Stefan Mycin in Angelic Beach. They lived in a 2 story house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. One day when Rin turned 3, he accidentally threw his ball into the woods and ran to get it. When he came back an hour later: he noticed his house on fire and mother's burned body near the front door. Rin would have gone running in if his dad hadn't stopped him, placed him in the car and drove off. As Rin was crying his father explained to him that he and Rin's mother used to belong to a clan of warriors named the Day-Break Clan. He also explained that a few months before Rin was born they escaped and fled to their cliff. Rin was understandably distraught and quickly fell asleep, much to his fathers' surprise. Rin and his father soon moved into a new house on the other side of the city and began adjusting their new lives. Rin was happy once he started school and in just two years, he started showing signs of interest in studying ancient culture. One day when walking home, he noticed a black van drive away from his house. He ran home and saw his dad barely hanging onto his last threads of life. Rin held his dad and his father told him that the Day-Break Clan's leader: Dr. Grand had come to take Rin and he had tried to stop him. As Rin lay there crying his dad passed away and Rin's scream rang through the city. As he cried, he noticed an orb on the ground outside his house. When he picked it up, the orb glowed and Rin found his clothes replaced by a Chef's apron and hat and he was holding a frying pan. Rin immediately took an interest in the orb and decided to dedicate his life to studying it in order to get revenge on the Day-Break Clan for his parent's deaths. ---- Rin's Teenage Life, a Search for Brilliance After getting counseling about his past, Rin took to studying the Orb he found. He submitted it to a museum and the doctor there informed him that the orb was known as an Apparel Orb: a machine that the old Laran Clan used during their war against the Embar Kingdom. Each Apparel Orb was to change the users' appearance and give them new abilities and weapons. The doctor also clarified that the orb he had was known as the Chef Orb able to inflict status conditions such as poison, burns, and insomnia. Rin was amazed at the power he had obtained and decided to see if there was more in the world. Rin applied to a school for treasure hunters and thought that would be the easiest way to find more information. During his orientation, he ran into another Hyena. They exchanged words and he realized she was an old friend from an orphanage named Apricot. The two caught up with each other and promised to schedule a lunch date to finish. Some time later when walking to his dorm, he received an email telling him that another Apparel Orb could be found in Clonn. He asked his principal if it was ok to go after it and after some debating, the principal agreed to it, so Rin packed up and headed to Clonn. Clonn and the Rampage Rin arrived in Clonn and began his search for the Apparel Orb. He spoke to the village chief about it. The chief mentioned that just the other day, a light shined near the sacred Ice Pillar. Rin quickly hopped on a bobsled and went for the prize. Upon arrival, he came face to face with a giant snow-bird. He looked at it and it stared back. Rin slowly approached the snow-bird and it attacked. Rin activated his Chef Apparel Orb and ran towards it. The snow-bird launched some feathers at Rin who shielded himself by enlarging his frying pan. Rin cooked up a fish stew and set it down. The snow-bird ate the stew and turned to ice. Rin took this opportunity, jumped onto the snow-bird's back and slammed his frying pan down onto the snow-bird's head: decapitating it. The snow-bird melted away and an orb remained. Rin picked it up and his clothes turned into an animal pelt and a hat with horns. Rin dubbed it as the Rampage Orb. Knowing his job there was done. Rin headed home. Abbysia's Trainer After obtaining the Rampage Apparel Orb, Rin went home just in time for the Spring Formal. He decided to ask out Apricot. He set up a romantic picnic in the park and asked her come by. When she arrived, he took her by the hand and asked her to the dance. She agreed under the condition that they go as friends. Once the Spring Formal came around. Rin and Apricot walked in and began dancing. When Rin went to get punch he received a text from the same person who told him about the Rampage, he told Apricot about it and she let him go after it. Rin apologized and boarded a plane to Abbysia. When he arrived, he took a walk and arrived at the Waterflow Way. He stared at the water and sighed, feeling guilty about leaving Apricot at the dance. He got up and began to walk away. As he was leaving a Phoenix appeared from the water, it stared at him. Rin activated his Rampage Apparel Orb expecting a fight. The Phoenix instead landed on his arm and dropped an Apparel Orb into his hand. Rin activated it and found his clothes had now changed into a vest with long sleeves, a pair of pants with longer legs and his feet were bare. Rin smiled and changed into his normal outfit. The Phoenix gave a nod and vanished into the Orb. Rin named it the Trainer Apparel Orb. The Trigger in Yamia City Rin arrived in Yamia City and began searching for the next Apparel Orb, he looked at his phone and found a map telling him where to find the next one. Along the way, he bumped into a Wolverine. They talked and shared stories. Rin found out his name was Nicolai and that he was searching for the Day-Break Clan as well. Rin promised him he would come back and help him when his quest was over. Rin continued his search. The map led him to a cafe. As soon as he walked in, he came face to face with Dr. Grand. Rin ran up to her and tried to punch her, only for him to phase through, revealing it was a projection. Dr.Grand revealed that she wanted to speak privately to Rin. Rin told her he had nothing to discuss. Dr.Grand then made Rin a deal, if he gathered all of the Apparel Orbs: she would explain why they wanted Rin. Rin felt he had no choice but to agree. Dr. Grand sent him a text detailing where she would be once he found them all and the projection vanished. In its place was an Apparel Orb. Rin picked it up and his clothes changed again, this time to a pair of pants with one pant leg missing, a more layered vest and boots. He was also holding a gun. Rin decided to name it the Trigger Orb and headed home. The Priest of Yndona Rin arrived home and found out that his class was going to be taking a trip to Yndona in order to study the ruins in the desert. Rin decided that this could be a great chance to look for more Apparel Orbs. As soon as they arrived, Apricot and Rin took off towards the castle. After being stopped by the palace guards, they stopped at a cafe. Rin told Apricot about what Dr.Grand said. Apricot warned Rin about the dangers of trusting her and after eating, they caught up with heir class at the desert ruins. Rin and Apricot traveled farther into the ruins and found some ancient hieroglyphics. After translating them, they read that if someone were to obtain every Apparel Orb, they could unlock the means of ruling or saving the world. Learning this, Apricot begged Rin to stop his search, but Rin refused. As they were fighting, Rin accidentally knocked over a statue revealing a trapdoor. Rin left Apricot there and walked down into a tunnel. After reaching the end of the tunnel, Rin found another Apparel Orb. Before he could take it, an image appeared before him. It introduced itself as the Nocturn Nightingale. It warned Rin of what he could be getting himself into. Rin promised that he would not let the Apparel Orbs into the wrong hands and thus the Nightingale gave him the Orb. Upon touching it, Rin found his clothes had become a pointed white hat, long white robe and his sandals becoming white socks. The Nightingale told him it was his personal favorite Apparel Orb: the Priest Orb. Rin thanked him, got Apricot and went home. The Wonderful Wizard of Caraline Remembering the words of the Nocturn Nightingale, Rin proceeded with caution as he received another text stating that another Apparel Orb has surfaced in Caraline. So Rin boarded a plane and traveled to the city. As soon as he arrived, he noticed that a lot of people had gotten in line to participate in a tournament of some kind. Rin would have passed if he hadn't noticed that the prize was an Apparel Orb. Rin signed up and found out the tournament was for a game known as Break Off. The object of the game to get a row of coins that would equal the same number as the coin in the middle. Rin began playing. As Rin played, he noticed that some figures in cloaks were watching him. Thinking they were in the Day-Break Clan, he paid them no mind and continued to play and win. Upon reaching his final opponent, he found it was his old friend: Phoebe. Phoebe playfully teased him and the game began. After half an hour: Rin came out the winner and claimed his prize. Upon touching it, his clothes became a pointy pale blue hat with a matching cape and boots. He also gained a wand. Looking at it, he gave it the obvious name of Wizard, said bye to Phoebe and headed home. Lointon and its Lucky Lad Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Neutral Category:Candidate for Deletion